Una y otra vez
by noone00
Summary: Sin importar cuantas veces su hija se equivocara, como padres, Gohan y Videl estarían allí para rescatarla, incluso si tenían que salvarla de si misma.
1. Error

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Si alguien me pregunta como había llegado a este punto, no sadría responderle. Lo único que tengo claro es que todo comenzó por una constante durante toda mi vida: presión. Soy la hija del imponente catedrático y genio Son Gohan y de Videl Satan, la inminente ingeniera mecatrónica e hija del campeón del mundo. Mis abuelos son leyendas en las artes marciales y para colmo, soy la mejor amiga de la segunda heredera de la Corporación Capsula…El mundo esperaba tanto de mí que siento que no puedo lidiar con tanta presión, especialmente, cuando ingresé a la universidad, alejándome de las dos figuras que me mantenían con los pies sobre la tierra. No me malinterpreten; siempre he sido muy independiente, ya que, ellos mismos me han inculcado al respecto, pero estar en un ambiente sin ningún tipo de control, con responsabilidades que surgen hasta por el simple hecho de respirar y con más personas falsas acercándose a mí por interés y conveniencia, todo se hizo insoportable.

Así que cedí…

" _ **Esta es la solución a tus problemas"**_

Ni siquiera recuerdo quien de mis "amigos" había dicho aquella tontería, pero en su momento, le di la razón. Tomé aquella sustancia y todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron en un santiamén.

" _ **El dolor físico también puede ayudar a la mente"**_

Mencionó otro de mis compañeros y no pude evitar mirar mis muñecas con arrepentimiento.

" _ **Por favor, ya eres mayor de edad, la bebida es tu aliado"**_

De verdad, mis padres me criaron mejor que eso y, aun así, caí en las garras de algo que definitivamente, mis padres me advirtieron al respecto y que me está matando. Así, comenzó mi espiral hacia el abismo, probando, experimentando y sintiendo que todas aquellas sustancias estaban complementando y alineando mi vida cuando en realidad, solo están destruyéndola.

Estoy aquí, a media noche, a oscuras, a merced de la adicción que, lamentablemente, no me deja vivir y que sé que, no terminará bien.

Lloro…No quiero seguir así, esto no hace más que hundirme en un abismo del que no logro salir por mi cuenta, donde me hundo más y mis problemas no hacen más que crecer. Necesito ayuda…Mi lucidez está al borde y puedo sentir como mi corazón late totalmente desbocado. Este será mi fin si no hago algo. Así que, utilizando la última pizca de lucidez que me resta, tomo mi teléfono y le escribo a la persona que sé que debe presentir que algo me pasa.

No lo puedo evitar, y vuelvo a caer en las garras de esa blanca sustancia y la consumo como si no hubiese mañana. Sé que necesito ayuda y rápido o de lo contrario, no creo que pase la noche.

* * *

 **Pensé que sería interesante explorar diversas situaciones y adaptarlo a esta pareja, surgiendo esta historia como resultado. El segundo capitulo esta casi listo, por lo que, espero estar leyendo de ustedes pronto y saber que les ha parecido. Cuídense.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Consecuencias

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Videl fue quien la encontró.

Desde que leímos el mensaje que Pan le envió a su madre, dejamos a nuestros dos pequeños al cuidado de mi madre y partimos hacia la residencia universitaria de nuestra hija, sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento durante todo el trayecto. Me tomó un momento poder registrar todo lo que estaba pasando y es que, el dormitorio de mi hija es un desastre de inicio a fin. Es una verdadera cachetada ver botellas vacías y restos de una sustancia que identifiqué de inmediato. ¿Realmente mi niña había llegado a eso? Estoy en negación y quedo estático en la entrada del lugar.

Hasta que escucho a Videl llamarme desde el baño.

─ ¡Esta aquí! ─ llego en cuestión de segundos y la observo agachada, al lado de nuestra primogénita.

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ─ pregunta, prácticamente en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos. Está pálida y se nota que está muy débil. Videl me señala una frazada que hay a unos metros de nosotros. Voy por ella, se la extiendo y con ella, envuelve a nuestra hija.

─Mami, abrázame…tengo frio─ Pan solo nos decía "mami" o "papi" si tenía miedo o se sentía insegura respecto a algo, por lo que, cuando lo dijo, Videl no perdió tiempo y la atrajo hacia ella.

─ Está bien, todo estará bien…─ le dice en ese tono maternal que solo utiliza con nuestros hijos. Vi trata de ayudarla a ponerse de pie para que yo pueda cargarla, pero algo inesperado pasa: su ki se desploma súbitamente. Videl la atrapa por instinto ─ ¿Panny? ¿Cariño? ─ llama, pero no hay respuesta─ Oh por Dios…

Solo allí, termino de reaccionar y entiendo la gravedad de la situación.

Sin perder tiempo, me acerco a mi esposa y tomo a nuestra inconsciente hija.

─ Está…

─ ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vete! ¡Llévala al hospital! Los alcanzo luego…─ Ella sabe que, si me limito a la velocidad que ella puede alcanzar, perderemos tiempo valioso. Me dirijo a la ventana y maniobro para salir volando con mi hija envuelta completamente por la frazada. El hospital está relativamente cerca, pero el camino parece eterno porque mi manejo del ki me permite sentir como el suyo se desvanece hasta que…

No sabía que podía alcanzar esta velocidad en pleno vuelo, pero algo en mi interior se quiebra mientras pasan los segundos y yo sigo sin sentir el ki de mi hija. Solo atino a atraerla más hacia mi… Envuelta en esa frazada, recuerdo los tiempos cuando era una bebé y yo la sostenía en mis brazos para dormirla, tranquilizarla e incluso sanarla, como aquella vez que le pedí a Sheng Long que curara su malestar, pero ahora, su corazón no estaba latiendo y yo estoy desesperado ─ Panny, por favor…no nos hagas esto…─ estoy llorando, destruido…ella está muerta en mis brazos y mi ser no puede aceptarlo. ─ Dende, por favor…no la dejes ir, te lo pido, amigo…haz algo, por favor…─ pido observando al cielo. No recordaba la última vez que mi ser se sintió tan vacío…

Maldita sea, estoy sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de mi niña.

Hace tan solo unos meses, estuvimos en su graduación de secundaria. Estaba tan orgulloso de ser el padre de aquella talentosa, carismática e inteligente joven, que opacaba a todos con su innegable belleza. Recuerdo que solo pensaba en que ese era el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, donde lograría muchas metas, conocería personas nuevas, incluso, aunque no me agradara del todo la idea, llegué a pensar que encontraría a su persona especial…

Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que lo que vendría por ella sería…esto…

Por fin, llego al hospital. Grito, pido ayuda y de inmediato, los doctores y enfermeras me separan de mi bebé. La ansiedad y la impaciencia están rompiendo mi buen juicio. Salgo del hospital ante el temor de que mis poderes se descontrolen. Cada tic-tac del reloj en mi muñeca me desespera pues el ki de Pan sigue sin aparecer. Parezco un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

─ ¡Gohan! ─ veo a Videl aterrizar a unos pasos de mí. Está llorando y puedo sentir la misma desesperación y temor que tengo en estos momentos ─ ¡No siento su ki! ¡No lo siento! ─ exclama entre lágrimas refugiándose en mi pecho, temblando sin control. Me limito a abrazarla porque no sé qué decir ni cómo actuar. Los dos sabemos que, mientras el tiempo avance y el ki de Pan no se restaure, las posibilidades de perder a nuestra hija aumentaban exponencialmente.

¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? ¿Qué fue lo que se descontroló? No logro entender…Amamos a nuestra hija y desde el momento en que supimos que venía en camino, no hicimos otra cosa que vivir por y para ella. ¿Acaso la descuidamos? Tal vez, nos ensimismamos en nuestros dos pequeños, pues sus hermano y hermana, son solo unos niños y nos necesitan, pero si hubiese dicho algo, si hubiese tan solo pedido ayuda desde el principio, ella sabía que su madre y yo estaríamos a su lado sin dudarlo. De cierta forma, me hiere que no confiara lo suficiente en nosotros como para pedir ayuda hasta el último momento.

El tic- tac es insoportable… Solo podemos aferrarnos el uno del otro y rezar, pidiéndole a Dende que hiciese algo, este no puede ser el fin de la vida de Pan. Solo tiene 18 años, es muy joven para irse…Nos tiene a nosotros, a sus amigos, a sus hermanitos…ella simplemente no se podía ir…

Gracias al Cielo, Kami-sama se apiada de nosotros…y esa energía que tanto amamos, volvió a emerger.

* * *

 **Solo quedan dos capítulos más. Esta historia me ha sacado de mi zona de confort en todos los sentidos respecto a esta pareja, por lo que, la considero un reto personal casi superado. Gracias** _ **Ely15 y Majo Aphrodite**_ **por los reviews; es un placer leer sus impresiones y "feedback" respecto a la historia. Saludos para todos ustedes que han leído, pero no han dicho presente, espero que se animen pronto a hacerlo.**

 **Nos vemos mañana para el tercer capítulo.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	3. Nunca Mas

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _Me siento en la cama abruptamente. Algo está totalmente fuera de lugar en mí, esta opresión en el pecho amenaza con asfixiarme._

─ _¿Estas bien? ─ pregunta Gohan a mi lado. El movimiento brusco que causé en la cama, lo despertó de su sueño._

─ _Revisa a los niños, por favor…_

 _─ Pero…_

─ _Solo hazlo…─ sin preguntar nada más, aunque sigue confundido, Gohan me obedece y sale de la habitación. El pavor que recorre mi cuerpo es paralizante…Eso solo significa que alguno de mis niños está en peligro…_

─ _Los dos están dormidos, Videl…─Dios mío, se trata de Pan…Frenéticamente, tomo mi teléfono para llamarla ─Vi, ¿qué te pasa? ─ pero le ignoro por unos instantes._

─ _Algo está mal…─ digo al fin, confirmando mis sospechas al ver un mensaje de mi hija._

" _ **Mami, por favor…ayúdame…detenme… no puedo hacerlo sola"**_

Es el dolor más desgarrador que alguna vez sentí. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué está pasando esto, ¿dónde perdimos el norte en cuanto a nuestra primogénita? ¿Cómo dejamos que llegase a ese punto? Verla así, es un golpe directo a mi corazón y espíritu.

Odio-amo el pitido de aquella máquina que me dice que el corazón de mi hija volvió a latir. Odio-amo todos aquellos tubos que le proporcionan los antídotos de las nefastas sustancias. Odio-amo aquel aparato que le brinda oxígeno a mi niña.

Pero, sobre todo, me odio a mí misma por no haber podido evitar esto…

Desde que me permitieron verla, no he soltado su mano, rezando para que despierte y poder ver nuevamente ese par de ojitos negros que me enamoraron desde el primer momento en que los vi y para que no quedase con ningún tipo de secuela después de esto.

─ ¿Cómo está? ─ observo a mi esposo acercarse al otro lado de la cama y tomar asiento. Había estado poniendo al tanto a la familia de toda la situación. Siempre ha sido un libro abierto para mí y no puede ocultar el miedo, la rabia, pero, sobre todo, la decepción que siente. Está decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberla protegido de esto.

─ Igual. ─respondo. Veo como aprieta los puños. Sé que se siente impotente, furioso, asustado, derrotado…Yo me siento exactamente igual. ─ Gohan…

─ ¿Cómo demonios no vimos esto? ─ pregunta al aire. No le respondo. ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? Desde que se fue a la universidad, era muy poco lo que podíamos interactuar con nuestra hija. ¿Sentía que algo andaba mal? Sí, lo había notado, pero jamás, llegó a mi mente la posibilidad tan aterradora de que fuese algo como una adicción. ─ ¡Demonios! ─ exclama.

─ Ya no tiene caso culparnos; ahora…debemos preocuparnos por las consecuencias.

Todo lo que el médico nos dijo que podría pasarle a Pan, era aterrador. Daño cerebral, discapacidad, muerte… Y pensar que el corazón de mi pequeña dejó de latir por dos minutos completos…era algo grave, que pudo haber causado consecuencias irreparables.

Acaricio el largo pelo de mi hija tiernamente. Estoy aterrada, pero sé que tengo que mantenerme tranquila, especialmente, porque Gohan no está en mejores condiciones que yo. No deja de observarla, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la cama. Está destruido en todos los sentidos posibles. Pan es nuestra primogénita, la que nos enseñó a ser papás y a quien prometimos proteger de todos y todo…pero no pudimos protegerla de sí misma. Por eso, su orgullo como padre y saiyajin está herido.

─ ¿Por qué no viniste a nosotros, Panny? ¿Por qué? ─ susurra. Doloroso no comenzaba a describir la situación en lo absoluto.

* * *

Levanto la cabeza y observo a mi inconsciente hija. Un día completo había pasado desde que recibí aquel fatídico mensaje. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños pensé que mi hija estaría en el hospital producto de una sobredosis, mucho menos que llegaría muerta al lugar. La cantidad que consumió fue totalmente superior a la que un humano necesitaría para llegar a un punto sin retorno; si su cuerpo saiyajin no pudo tolerarlo fue porque, realmente, se había excedido.

Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué punto comencé a llorar, pero el sentimiento de haberle fallado a mi bebé, era abrumador.

─ ¿Ma-Mamá? ─ Me sobresalto al escuchar la rasposa voz y de inmediato, observo unos soñolientos, par de ojos.

─Hola, Panny ─ respondo, aún con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, pero esta vez, de felicidad. Estoy tan aliviada. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ He estado mejor… ¿Qué pasó?

─ Sufriste una sobredosis ─ Siento como se tensa.

El hecho de que, de cierta manera, pidió ayuda, decía que tenía la intención de que nos enteráramos de su adicción; estoy segura de que no quería que fuese de manera tan…abrupta. Me observa con dolor, con la culpa de ver que he estado llorando por ella. Es consciente de todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho para criarla de la manera correcta, pues éramos muy jóvenes en el momento que la tuvimos; la llenamos de amor, le dimos educación, a ella y a sus dos hermanos. Y, aun así, ella eligió un camino que casi la destruye.

─ ¿Mamá?

─ ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

─ Lo siento…─ Sonrío tristemente. ─ No quería que esto pasara…

─ Lo sé… ─ respondo sin dejar de observarla a los ojos. ─ Nos diste un susto…─ ella solo asiente como puede. ─ Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder, querida…

─ No importa, mamá; sabía que vendrías por mí; tú y papá siempre lo hacen…Yo solo…no sabía si…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe nuestra conversación.

─ Princesa…─ Observamos a Gohan entrar en la habitación. No pudo controlar las lágrimas al verla despierta, mirándolo…viva. Se acerca rápidamente a nosotros y se arrodilla a un lado de la cama, sonriendo entre lágrimas. ─ Mi niña…─ dice mientras llena su rostro de besos. ─ Estoy tan aliviado que estés aquí; te amo, Panny ─ ella le sonríe tenuemente.

─ Yo también te amo, papá…─ Observo la escena con una media sonrisa. Sé que todo esto acaba de empezar, pero estoy aliviada de cierta forma.

─ Pan… ¿cómo llegaste a este punto? ─ pregunto, llamando la atención de ambos y haciendo que padre e hija me observen serios. Pan lo duda por un momento…

─ Yo no…supe cómo manejar la presión…

─ ¿De la universidad?

─ De todo…El mundo tiene tantas expectativas en mi…como su hija, como la nieta de dos campeones, como la mayor de los hermanos…Yo solo…sentía que la presión era demasiado…y…caí en la trampa.

─ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

─ Porque…me sentía avergonzada de…no ser suficiente…Como su hija, yo pensé…

─ Pan, nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti, y claramente, esto no lo es ─ dice Gohan ─ Esto de las drogas, del alcohol, el auto-infligirte heridas…Demonios, Pan, te queremos viva, con nosotros ─ era la primera vez que escucho a Gohan maldecir durante un regaño hacia Pan. ─ Yo solo quiero que seas tú y que estés con nosotros por mucho tiempo. ¿Te imaginas como hubiese sido nuestra vida sin ti? ¿Cómo nos hubieses destruido a todos? ¿A tu madre y a mí por perder a nuestra primogénita, a la que nos ensenó a ser padres? ¿O a tus hermanos que te adoran con locura? Tu corazón se detuvo, estuviste muerta por unos minutos y eso es algo que a tu madre y a mí nos perseguirá por siempre… Pan… es solo que…eres mucho mejor que esto…

No lo soporta…Ahora es Pan la que no puede contener las lágrimas…

─ Lo siento…─ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz. Ella sabe que llegaría el punto sin retorno donde su vida peligrara, pero escucharlo por parte de Gohan era mucho peor que imaginarlo.

─ Pan, yo solo…

─Gohan ─ sé que el regaño no ha terminado, lo noto de inmediato, pero decido callarlo, haciéndole una seña. Por más que Pan necesitase el regaño de su vida, su salud está primero…Ya habrá tiempo para reprenderla por el tremendo susto que nos había dado.

─ Es solo que eres mi vida, Pan…

─ Lo siento…

─ Tranquila, mi vida; ya todo estará bien ─ le digo mientras seco las lágrimas del rostro de mi hija. Le abrazo y Gohan se une a él sin pensarlo.

Sé muy bien que mi esposo siente la misma sensación que yo de haber fallado como padre, pero por los momentos, eso debe olvidarse…Pan sufrió una sobredosis que acabó con su vida por dos largos minutos y nosotros somos los responsables de evitar que algo como eso vuelva a pasar.

* * *

 **Ultimo capitulo mañana, sin faltas.**


	4. Estará Bien

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

¿Cómo describir esos últimos días de su vida? Una palabra: infernal.

Sabían que el proceso de desintoxicación no era agradable y es que, entre el malestar físico, los vómitos y el inicio de abstinencia, Pan no la había tenido fácil y mucho menos aun sus padres, que miraban con impotencia como sufría, pero sabían que era por su bien y que su cuerpo necesitaba expulsar por completo todas esas sustancias. Además…sonaba masoquista, pero sabían que todo este proceso era parte del castigo; no creían posible que después de pasar por todo eso, Pan quisiese recaer.

Aun así, Gohan lograba mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba la escena frente a él. Su compañera de vida, estaba acostada al lado de su no tan pequeña hija, abrazándola, cuidando de no desconectar nada mientras tarareaba una melodía tranquilizadora. Hace una hora que Pan había tenido uno de sus violentos episodios de desintoxicación y Videl no se había despegado de ella. Al final, la joven sucumbió nuevamente ante Morfeo. En momentos así, el hijo de Goku sentía su corazón explotar en felicidad…Videl lo hizo feliz en el momento en que apareció en su vida, lo enamoró, le dio un nuevo significado a toda existencia como esposo y padre de tres hermosos niños y nunca se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias, incluso cuando él parecía hacerlo.

─ ¿Quieres unirte? ─ preguntó ella. El erudito le sonrió a su esposa. La cama no era tan espaciosa como tal, pero como no quería estar alejado de dos de sus mujeres favoritas, no se negó. La mitad de su cuerpo quedaba en el aire, por lo que, utilizó su ki para levitar lo suficiente y acompañar a Videl en el abrazo hacia su hija. ─ ¿Cómo están los niños?

─Preguntando cómo sigue su hermana ─ respondió él. ─ Al parecer, escucharon a mi madre comentar algo sobre el asunto y quieren verla.

─Cuando esté mejor, los traeremos a verla ─ comentó sonriente ─ Creo que eso le haría bien a Pan ─ él simplemente asintió.

─ Esto es surreal, ¿sabes? ─ comenzó a decir el erudito─ Aún recuerdo el día del nacimiento de Pan; juré que la protegería y, aun así, aquí estamos.

─ No podemos protegerla de todo. ─ razonó ella ─ Por más que nos duela, ella tendrá que cometer sus errores.

─Este error casi le cuesta la vida, Vi…─dijo con pesar─ No me gusta regañarla, pero Kami…ella pudo haber…

─ Lo sé…─ respondió ella, volviendo su atención a su inconsciente hija. ─ Pero está viva y sé que después de esto será mas fuerte; nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, para eso estamos, ¿no?

No le importaba cuantas veces se equivocara, su compromiso de amor con Pan fue de por vida y jamás se rendiría. ¿Se enojaría con ella cuando fallase? Absolutamente, incluso llegaría a maldecirse a sí misma si llegaban a tener una discusión fuerte, pero se enojaría porque sabía que su hija era mucho mejor que eso. ─ Estará bien.

No sería un camino fácil, pero por su hija, ambos estaban dispuesto a todo y cada paso hacia su recuperación, estaría acompañado de los suyos. Sonriéndose el uno al otro, Gohan y Videl hicieron un compromiso de sacar a su hija del bache en el que estaba. Pan había pedido ayuda y los refuerzos habían llegado con todo el equipamiento posible.

─ ¿Cómo te has mantenido tan calmada? ─ ella sonrió.

─ Es fácil; crié a tres niños pequeños y a uno grande ─ respondió en tono de burla mientras Gohan se hacía el ofendido.

─ Eres mala…

─ Lo sé…creo que de ahí lo sacó Pan…

Y esa última declaración, tranquilizó al saiyajin más de lo que esperaba; si su hija era como Videl (que lo era), esto que estaba pasando era nada para ella.

* * *

 **Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero cuando lo revisé nuevamente, sentí que era muy largo y que la trama a mitad del mismo, ameritaba una publicación más, así que, mañana sin falta, el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Hola** _ **Majo Aphrodite**_ **me alegro mucho que te gustara esta historia y gracias por los reviews. Trato de buscar nuevas maneras de mostrar la vida de padres de esta pareja, sin dejar atrás la esencia de su romanticismo. Creo que en futuros proyectos verán eso de mi parte.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar,**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


	5. Misión Cumplida

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Pan observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquella fatídica noche.

Al principio, fue difícil, pues su rehabilitación resultó ser extenuante tanto física como mentalmente. Su cuerpo, al principio, se resistía a abandonar todos aquellos malos hábitos, pero con el apoyo incondicional de su familia, una nueva Pan nació y esta nueva versión de ella misma había llegado para quedarse: más confiada, más activa, incluso mejor persona...porque cuando se toca fondo como ella lo hizo, todo toma un nuevo significado.

Terminó su programa de rehabilitación en ocho meses y lo primero que hizo fue agradecer a Kami por haberle otorgado una segunda oportunidad y brindarle una familia que nunca dejó de creer en ella, pues sus padres fueron parte esencial en todo el proceso.

Su vida era mucho mejor que antes, ya que, aprendió a identificar a las personas de valor en su camino, a cortar las personas toxicas de raíz y atesorar a aquellas que volvían a su vida.

 _Era su primer día de clases después de rehabilitación y debía admitir que estaba ansiosa al respecto. Aunque todo lo ocurrido en su dormitorio fue manejado de manera discreta, los medios divulgaron el detalle de que había ido a rehabilitación y sentía que todo el que se fijaba en ella, la juzgaba._

─ _Pan, nadie te observa…_ ─ _dijo Bulla por enésima vez. Ella era el refuerzo que se había presentado para su primer día de clases. Tomó las clases electivas de Pan para estar con ella más tiempo y apoyarla_ ─ _Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿a quién le importa? Nadie es perfecto._

─ _Lo sé; solo debo acostumbrarme._ ─ _las chicas entraron al salón y tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás_ ─ _¿Trajiste el libro de francés?_

─ _Maldición…_ ─ _dijo la hija de Bulma. Pan solo rio; su mejor amiga nunca cambiaría_ ─ _Los minutos pasaban y el profesor no hacía acto de presencia, por lo que, la nieta de Goku decidió repasar el material, ignorando los comentarios de su mejor amiga respecto a la población masculina que entraba en el lugar._ ─ _Oh Dios, es lindo…_ ─ _escuchó Pan comentar a su amiga. Pasaron los minutos y la emoción de Bulla parecía aumentar._ ─ _¡Pan, no te ha quitado la mirada de encima!_ ─ _por simple curiosidad, la joven Son levantó la vista y se encontró con un joven rubio, de ojos azules y piel levemente bronceada. Se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba colocarlo en el tiempo ni en el espacio. De repente, su azulada mirada brilló con lo que ella identificó como emoción y ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas, el chico se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellas_

─ _¿Pan? ¿De verdad eres tú?_ ─ _y allí, la nieta de Goku lo reconoció._

─ _¿Bisshu?_ ─ _el joven amplió su sonrisa. De manera impulsiva, el joven la envolvió en un abrazo._ ─ _Cuanto tiempo._ ─ _respondió como pudo en un abrazo_ ─ _Estas muy...diferente_ ─ _pues, a pesar de que su vestimenta era bastante formal y recatada, podía sentir lo fornido que estaba debajo de estas._

─ _Si, después de que te conocí, quise ser más fuerte. He estado entrenando desde entonces en las artes marciales y vine a la ciudad porque estudiaré ingeniería marítima._

─ _¡Eso es genial! Estamos en la misma facultad, solo que yo estudio mecatrónica._

 _El joven le sonrió por unos breves segundos._

─ _No quiero que esto suene muy atrevido de mi parte, pero estás hermosa, Pan_ ─ _todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. No sabía cómo responder, por lo que, agradeció a todos los cielos cuando un carraspeo interrumpió la conversación._

─ _¡Oh cierto! Perdón, Bulla él es Bisshu, un viejo amigo que conocí durante una de las búsquedas de las esferas del dragón. Bisshu, ella es mi mejor amiga, Bulla._

─ _Un placer, señorita._ ─ _respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

─ _El placer es mío_ ─ _respondió mirando a Pan de manera sugerente como si dijese "picarona" con la mirada._ ─ _Que bueno que estés aquí, pues iba de camino a la cafetería y no quería dejar a Pan sola._

 _No les dio tiempo a responder. La hija de Bulma se alejó del lugar._

─ _Tenemos que ponernos al día, especialmente, con todo el asunto del vuelo._

─ _¿Cómo dices?_

─ _¿Se te olvidó lo que me prometiste?_

Al principio, comenzaron como simples amigos que tomaban prácticamente todas las clases juntos, pues al estar en los principios de ambas carreras y se habían atrasado todo un año (ella por todo el asunto de rehabilitación y él por tener que trabajar para establecerse en la ciudad) sus asignaturas básicas coincidieron. Los meses pasaban y Pan no sabía cómo, pero el joven se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida.

Unos seis meses después del reencuentro, comenzaron a entrenar juntos y Pan le enseñó el arte de volar. Bisshu comenzó a ser un amigo que su familia ya conocía. Fue sorprendente para ella ver con qué facilidad se había ganado su confianza. Sabía todo sobre ella, desde su herencia alienígena hasta su episodio más oscuro de las adicciones y, aun así, nunca se inmutó ni la juzgó. Siempre terminaba sonriéndole y asegurando que todos cometían errores y que ella debería estar orgullosa de haberlos enfrentado y superado. Su pasado no le importaba en lo más mínimo al joven rubio.

─ _¡Eso fue increíble!_ ─ _exclamó el rubio sentándose al lado de Pan_ ─ _Te aseguro que pronto llegarás a ser super saiyajin._

─ _Eso espero...es algo que siempre he querido; una especie de meta personal_

─ _Sé que pronto lo vas a lograr, así de asombrosa eres_

 _La joven Son se puso de pie y se acercó al lago frente a ellos, hincándose frente a él para tomar un poco de agua y refrescarse. Aunque solo llevase un pantalón de entrenamiento en combinación con un top, sentía cierto calor recorrerle por completo. Sus comentarios causaban una revolución de sensaciones en su interior. Él era por lejos el hombre fuera de su círculo de amigos y familiares que no era un descerebrado buscando diversión. Era sensible, amable, atento y con sus metas claras y definidas. Le gustaba, pero no quería arruinar lo que tenían por sus sentimientos._

─ _Pan._ ─ _ella giró hacia él, viendo cómo se acercaba._

─ _Dime_ ─ _se notaba nervioso y ella no quería confundirse al suponer por qué. Se sentó a orillas del lago, se quitó los zapatos y sumergió sus pies en el agua. Pan lo imitó._

─ _Hace casi diez años ya desde que nos conocemos, en teoría_ ─ _ella se limitó a asentir_ ─ _Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras especial y por eso te hice prometer que me enseñarías a volar como una forma de crear un futuro encuentro entre nosotros; sabía que eras especial, aunque a mi corta edad, no entendiese por qué…_ ─ _apartó su mirada del paisaje y la observó directamente._ ─ _Cuando te volví a ver, todo cobró sentido porque, a pesar de la muchedumbre que había ese día en la clase, te encontré de inmediato_ ─ _Estaba concentrada en su relato, sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora ante cada palabra_ ─ _Sabía que eras fuerte, por lo que, comencé a entrenar y sin pensarlo, me terminó encantando, pero al pasar de los años, perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver_ ─ _le sonríe_ ─ _No sé si llamarlo destino, pero la verdad es que, pasaron los años y yo quería volverte a ver porque...me enamoré y...sigo enamorado_ ─ _admitió y Pan lo observó sorprendida. Él sentía lo mismo que ella_ ─ _Yo...solo quería que lo supieras._ ─ _la hija de Gohan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, giró su cuerpo y abrazó al muchacho por el cuello. Bisshu se tensó al instante_ ─ _¿Pan?_

─ _Yo también me enamoré de ti y lo sigo estando_ ─ _respondió en el abrazo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba._

─ _¿Segura? Puedo ser algo intenso_ ─ _ella se separó un poco de él para poder observarlo directamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía._

─ _Segurísima…_ ─ _porque después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, Pan aprendió la importancia de saber reconocer y expresar sus sentimientos. A él, lo reconoció de inmediato como una de las personas que se agregarían a su vida de manera permanente._

 _Él, conmovido y emocionado, acarició su rostro, como si tratase de comprobar que, en efecto, esto era la realidad, y lo hizo, a través aquel tan ansiado beso._

No pensó que llegaría a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien…

 _A partir de allí, se volvieron inseparables. Ambos enfocados en terminar sus respectivas carreras, apoyándose mutuamente y convirtiéndose en una de las parejas sensación de ciudad Satan, porque la historia de la nieta del salvador del mundo con novio, vendía bastante. A Pan le preocupaba que Bisshu no se sintiera a gusto por toda la situación, pero como siempre, el chico le sorprendía. Cada vez que llegaba a ver un paparazzi, el chico le hacia la seña de paz o simplemente besaba la mejilla de la chica._

─ _¿Por qué siempre lo haces? ¿No te molesta? ─ preguntó la joven a su novio. Se habían sentado a tomar un helado y no eran tontos como para no saber qué había varios camarógrafos escondidos a su alrededor. El chico solo se negó de hombros._

─ _No me importa que las personas sepan lo mucho que te quiero…─ se apoyó en la mesa y sonriéndole, le besó, siendo ese el momento preciso donde los paparazzi tomaron la fotografía._

 _Misma que apareció en primera plana en todo periódico de la ciudad y que se convirtió en la primera imagen que Gohan vio la mañana siguiente._

─ ¿Estás lista, cariño? ─ Pan observó a su madre y asintió levemente. ─ Te ves hermosa, mi amor ─ comentó Videl con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Gracias, mamá. Aun no puedo creer que ésta sea yo. ─ Cuando Bisshu le propuso matrimonio, la misma noche en que ambos se graduaron, ella no lo dudó; ella estaba segura de que él era el hombre de su vida.

La hija de Mr Satan no podía creer que el tiempo haya volado tan rápido. La imagen de su pequeña en aquel sencillo vestido de bodas, levemente maquillada y con su largo y sedoso pelo libre de ataduras, era por demás emocional para ella. Su primogénita estaba a unos minutos de casarse.

─Yo pensaba lo mismo el día de mi boda ─ comentó. ─ Ahora, vamos; tu padre espera afuera para llevarte al altar.

Cuando madre e hija salieron de la habitación, Gohan enmudeció por completo.

─Oh por Dios, ¿esta es mi pequeña Pan?

─Ni tan pequeña…─ respondió ella. El hijo de Goku sonrió orgulloso y se acercó a depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

Y pensar que en pocos minutos sería la esposa de alguien.

─ ¿Lista, Panny? ─ ella asintió.

Videl se adelantó para avisar que la novia estaba en camino mientras Gohan tomaba a su hija del brazo. Mientras la conducía al altar donde su futuro yerno esperaba, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que habían pasado desde que nació. Pan superó todas las adversidades y se convirtió en una mejor versión de ella misma.

Observó al hombre que se convertiría en el compañero de vida de su hija. No le gustaba admitirlo porque era un padre sumamente sobreprotector, pero el chico había demostrado ser el indicado para Pan. La respetaba, la honraba, la apoyaba...la quería justo como él a Videl y sabía que la haría muy feliz.

─Cuídala; te entrego uno de mis más grandes tesoros ─ el chico asintió sonriente.

─Lo haré, señor; se lo juro. ─ Gohan sabía que lo decía en serio. La mirada de felicidad que tenía al ver a Pan durante todo su trayecto hacia al altar, solo confirmaba por enésima vez lo importante que era ella para él.

Tomó asiento junto a su esposa y sus otros dos hijos. Compartió una mirada de satisfacción y orgullo con Videl. Lo habían logrado; habían sacado a su hija del abismo que casi la destruye. Lograron ayudarla a crear un nuevo camino para alcanzar sus sueños. Se había graduado, encontró el amor y seguía enorgulleciendo a su familia cada día más.

En el momento en que los novios compartieron su primer beso como esposos, la antigua pareja de justiciero sonrió, chocando levemente los puños, orgullosos de haber estado una y otra vez creyendo en el infinito potencial de su adorada primogénita.

* * *

 **Y Fin. Gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia de principio a fin. No fue fácil, si soy sincera, pues está fuera de mi zona de confort, pero estoy orgullosa de lo que ha salido.**

 **Gracias nuevamente.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
